L'ultimo giorno di primavera
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: En el último día de primavera, su corazón vuelve a latir por alguien.


Debería maldecirme a mí misma por escribir esto, pero no pude resistirme, el crack se me hizo demasiado tentador. No sé exactamente que pasó, y cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba haciendo este fic… Jamás volveré a comprometer mi palabra delante de J-The-Kid. Es peligroso…

Esto es un crack puro y duro, dentro de una situación lo más posible y creíble, trataré que los personajes involucrados no se vean tan OoC, es todo un reto.

Algo que decir, sí, le debo un GiottoxTsuna a Elipthi Kannon, la cual sé que no leerá este fic, mejor para ella.

Es un poco Shotta en algunas partes y hay lemon, se los advierto.

Paring: TsunaTYL&Lal y Lal&Tsuna.

Recomendaciones: Leer escuchando _Primavera di Anticipo_ de Laura Pausini, fue la que me inspiró a hacer y culminar este fic.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenece ni me pertenecerán nunca, es propiedad de Akira Amano – hasta que la asesine y me quede con sus derechos (¿?) soñar no cuesta nada xD -. La canción es de Laura Pausini y solo acompasa la lectura.

Disfruten. :)

* * *

°● **L**'_ultimo_ **g**_iorno_ **d**i **p**rimavera ●°

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fue a inicios de la primavera cuando ella regresó, lo recuerda como acabase de ocurrir. Ve las flores del jardín adornando el camino de piedras que ella usa para llegar a la entrada, la mansión Vongola. Su fragancia repartida en el aire tan fresco y sus colores que se entremezcla con el aroma de su ser. Porque para él, cada presencia tiene un olor específico, y el suyo tenía el dulce de la vainilla.

Le sonríe, se alegra de que haya llegado con vida, ilesa. Se lo hace saber después de saludarla, su respuesta ha sido apagada, su voz tiene algo trémulo en las consonantes.

La observa mejor, y sabe que algo no va bien. No nota la resequedad de sus mejillas porque no las palpa con los dedos, no nota lo irritado de sus ojos porque ella usó gotas para aliviarlos. Pero, sí percibe, en esa máscara imperturbable y ese perfil de fuerte doncella, que desde hace un rato lleva algo roto en su interior.

- ¿Tienes noticias? – se aventura a preguntar, rompiendo la quietud de esa mañana de abril.

- Sí – respuesta monocorde, hace una pausa y le muestra una serenidad que tapa las cicatrices aún latentes en su interior, y rompe con las breves armonías de su encuentro, que anuncian el prólogo de cataclismos por venir, por vivir.

- Ellos han muerto.

---

El contraste entre la belleza en la primavera y la melancolía que esta traía, se le hacía cínico a Tsunayoshi. Negar con la cabeza no era suficiente, mantener las puertas en orden para que no pudiesen derribar su postura no sería bálsamo para sanar las heridas ya hechas. Sí, él entiende su dolor, perder a la persona por la cual se vive día a día es un estigma que sangra hasta el final de tus días, te consume mientras el licor de venganza embriaga los sentidos y nos mantiene vivos, solo para que apresuremos la carrera inevitable a yacer en un ataúd, y a que otro llore con tu partida.

Que cruel era la vida con las buenas personas.

Todo lo que podía hacer era acercársele como un amigo. Aunque Reborn solía decirle que ese era el instinto de un buen jefe por sus subordinados, aquellos que están a nuestra custodia, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, lo hacía porque le nacía de las entrañas, un calor protector por aquel que sufriese, sin poder soportar como alguien se moría lentamente sin que nadie estuviese a su lado.

Lo más triste, era que ella estaba sola, se sentía sola, la habían dejado sola.

---

- Te pondrás bien, Lal – susurró el castaño sosteniendo su mano, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. Sabe que ya ha dejado de oírlo, el sedante ha recorrido sus venas y ahora duerme, es libre de todos sus malestares, está en paz.

Es consiente de ello mientras le observa en la camilla de la enfermería. Se siente un poco responsable ya que no había previsto su condición con la radiación, si hubiese sido un poco más cuidadoso… hubiese notado lo forzada que ha veces se sentía, por no desmoronarse y resultar un estorbo. Tsuna se reprende, pero en estas meditaciones se ha quedado distraído mirándola dormir, su rostro relajado, la calma que muestran sus facciones, que bien describen la belleza aún conservada con el tiempo, deduce que ni siquiera sus cicatrices restan su atractivo. Para cuando se descubre teniendo esos pensamientos, ya tiene sus ojos en los labios y su modelado sensual y tentador, acabando por apartar su mirada avergonzado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La sola posibilidad de que estuviese sintiendo algo por ella solo hacía que se viese cada vez más incómodo al hablarle. Perdía el hilo de sus ideas si se concentraba demasiado en mirarle a los ojos, su tono de conversación resultaba más natural y casual que formal, y a menudo, se pillaba siguiéndola con la mirada al pasar, tomando solo su perfume como un regalo traído por la brisa, a la cual llegaba a envidiar cuando la acariciaba tan sinuosamente.

No podía seguir así, el tiempo se acercaba, debía decidirse pronto. Sabía que en su plan no había puntos de retorno, y ahora que era un poco más cercano a ella, sabía que todo le sería más difícil si se iba. Ya no era el mismo niño tímido con las chicas que guardaba sus sentimientos y se conformaba con solo mirar. En miradas se le fue parte de su juventud, y de por vida, se arrepintió de ello, no cometería el mismo error con ella, con ella no.

---

Escogió ese día por saber que sería tranquilo, y porque le daba el tiempo suficiente para recordar dulcemente el esplendor de la primavera.

De esa primavera, cuando sus sentimientos florecieron inevitablemente para mostrarse delante del ser amado.

Ella se quedó quieta cuando se le había confesado, apenas abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo inesperado, de lo impensable. Lo miraba, como si le preguntase el porqué le decía esas cosas. Sin embargo más aún le sorprendía la valía de esa mirada castaña, la seguridad que bramaban en sus ojos y retumbaban en sus oídos como las teclas de un Órgano. En ese jardín, donde la primavera vestía de tantos colores y se regocijaba de esplendor con el atardecer italiano. Lal Mirch no sabía como reaccionar.

- Tú me gustas, Lal. Solo espero que este sentimiento no rompa con nuestra relación dentro del trabajo, ni te haga sentir incómoda ante nada, solo… - hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, lo que ella vio en esas pupilas quedaría en su memoria, siempre – permíteme protegerte mientras pueda, y asegúrame que no morirás en vano cuando toque enfrentarnos a la Familia Millefiore.

-… - desvía su mirada y se fija en el suelo, los pétalos que se han soltado de algunas flores desperdigadas en el césped, de tono cobrizo por el atardecer. Pero él, más seguro que ella en ese momento, pero no menos incómodo, no menos temeroso, toma con suavidad su mentón y lleva su mirada a encontrase nuevamente, con esos ojos rebosantes de amabilidad, de la bondad que ella conocía, de tantas cosas que solo podrían compararse con la infinidad de ese cielo.

- Prométemelo, Lal. No me iré a ese encuentro en paz si no tengo tu respuesta.

A la fémina se le aceleran los latidos de forma repentina, sin saber qué le ha causado tal emoción, si han sido sus palabras, la seguridad con la que las decía, o esos ojos tan vastos, tan soberbios, como los de un jefe nato dispuesto a todo por prevalecer su voluntad. Parpadea lentamente, asiente con la cabeza, y lo mira imperturbable, pero sin embargo, se siente sumisa sin sentirlo, a tal palabra de honor.

- De acuerdo – afirma en un susurro.

---

Desde esa tarde, a ella también se le hace difícil estar en su presencia, como si en su interior algo nuevo empezara a latir sustituyendo al corazón ya roto. Trata de extinguirlo pensando en sus objetivos, su venganza, pero esa promesa le impide tomar acciones, cada vez que piensa en dar su vida por cumplir su cometido, esas seguras y suaves palabras aparecen en su mente para salvarla de ese infierno al que piensa someterse. No lo admitiría jamás, pero ese hombre, el Décimo Vongola, la había subordinado en sus adentros y le estaba impidiendo reaccionar con rebeldía.

Eso hacía que lo odiase, solo un poco, se notaba cuando recibía sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras y ella solo fruncía el entrecejo, como si le molestara. La primavera estaba por terminar allí, y Tsuna vivía con los días siendo evitado por Lal en lo posible. Se regañaba creyendo que era su culpa, pero pronto debía tomar acciones, no quería irse así. Respiró hondo, miró su escritorio con documentos y su pluma, el comunicador que estaba a su derecha de mando. Tomó la decisión de presionar el botón, lo mínimo que pedía era un último deseo.

La hizo llamar.

- Gokudera, podrías decirle a Lal que suba a mi despacho, tengo algo importante que pedirle – dijo a la boca del aparato.

Después de hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia.

Aquella sería la primavera que siempre recordaría, y su último día para ser libre.

---

Lo miraba retadoramente, torciendo los labios en una mueca, que en otro tiempo a Tsuna se le haría peligroso, pero ahora le parecía el reproche de un niño pequeño, a lo mejor porque dentro de esa apariencia intimidante de Lal, él estaba seguro de lo que había dentro de ella. Por eso podía corresponderle con una radiante sonrisa, que parecía a simple vista triunfante y rebosante de soberbia seguridad, sin perder la humildad que tanto caracterizaba al japonés.

- Ya casi llegamos – le dijo volteando a verla, sin detenerse.

Lal maldecía su poca negativa cuando el Décimo le pidió acompañarle a ese lugar.

Pero, no pudo negarse en el momento en que fuese él, quien le necesitara.

Él sin dudarlo, se encargó de la mayoría de los enemigos pertenecientes a una familia enemiga, quienes prepararon la emboscada en esos campos alejados. Ella también le ayudó en lo posible, aunque la radiación le impidiese hacer mucho. En un descuido, cuando todo anunciaba la calma, estuvo a punto de recibir una bala que sin duda la cegaría por siempre, pero él no dudó en interponerse. La sangre manó escandalosa en su pecho, Lal tomó la venganza sin dudarlo arrebatando la vida del desgraciado por el mismo medio. Él miró su acción, y cuando volteó a verlo, se encontró de nuevo con esa sonrisa, torcida por el dolor.

Aquella imagen, trajo el rostro de su alumno a sus memorias. Quedó paralizada por el recuerdo, y sin darse cuenta lo miraba profundamente. Un gemido de dolor la despertó de su ensoñación.

- Eso fue muy descuidado de su parte – le hizo saber, sonando un poco molesta, ayudándole a que se pusiese de pie y se apoyada de sus hombros.

- Ya veo – susurró este aguantando la punzante herida con la diestra – siento molestarte con ello.

- Se hace costumbre – replica cortante, el simplemente se ríe dolorosamente por el comentario.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del moribundo jefe, consiguieron llegar a una de las casas de la familia Vongola, su destino desde el principio había sido ir allí por pertenencias de mucho valor. Le parecía extraño el celo que sentía Tsunayoshi hacia ello, de porque no enviar a algún guardián y tener que ir específicamente él con ella como soporte. Esa interrogante, jamás pudo preguntársela. En un futuro, deduciría que se trataban de las cajas Vongola.

- Hmmmm… - se quejó el castaño, mientras ella le extraía la bala, apenas y se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada mientras trabajaba. El escozor de la herida resultaba era poco tolerable.

- Casi sale – susurró, imperturbable ante los regueros de sangre en su pecho y la ropa. El hombre se aferraba a las sábanas, sintiendo como el perdigón brotaba de sus carnes arrastrando punzadas de dolor. Al salir, solo suspiró de alivio. Lal se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, y la mano que lo sostenía fue cubierta por otra, con mucha calidez.

- Gracias, Lal – susurró con una profundidad irresistible. Ella lo miró estática, con el calor de su mano sobre la suya y los labios dubitativos. Dejó que la mano bajase y descansara sobre la superficie de la cama donde yacía. Se dispuso a coser la herida, ignorando lo de antes para concentrarse en la tarea, y mientras lo hacía, pudo verlo quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Por primera vez lucía vulnerable, algo pálido por la hemorragia y fatigado, su respiración lenta le llevaba a dudar de su estado, al limpiar los restos de sangre en su pecho con un paño de gasa húmedo.

Llegó a fijarse en las suaves líneas marcadas en su pecho, en la firmeza de este y en lo cálido que podía llegar a ser. Se sentiría traicionada después por su propia mano, por esa pequeña atracción que empezaba sentir al verlo descansar tranquilamente, incluso formaba una extraña mueca como si estuviese sonriendo. Tan seguro se sentía de estar a su cuidado.

Se acercó, solo para saber si tenía fiebre. Palpó su frente apartando los mechones castaños, y eso hizo que el abriese los ojos automáticamente para verla. A Lal casi se le sale el corazón con ello, ya que su mirada se hace profunda e hipnotizante, abrasadora y acaparadora de todo. Retenida por ello, deja que los dedos de Tsuna se paseen por su mejilla inocentemente, como si acariciase una pieza preciosa a la cual temiese romper.

Supo en ese momento, que sus sentimientos la estaban atrapando.

Porque la llenaban, tenía un cielo donde llover, donde renacer y despertar con su dulce rocío primaveral.

La noche de ese último día de primavera, ella no se negó.

A pesar de que sabía, el dolor que acarearía después ese recuerdo, cuando llegase el verano.

Consiente de que la miraba al cambiar sus vendajes, consiente de lo hermoso que se veía a la luz de esa lámpara añil. Y esa sonrisa baja mientras trata de concentrarse en ajustar las tiras. Quería ir más a prisa para salir de allí y liberarse de su embrujo, pero él fue más listo, la llamó cuando terminó el nudo.

- Lal ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con la misma naturalidad con la que siempre se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – inquiere, aparentando.

- Uh, es que sentí que te temblaban las manos cuando me vendabas – dijo con sinceridad, notando su pequeño sobresalto al verse descubierta - ¿Está todo bien?

- No es nada – desvía la mirada, dispuesta a irse.

- Espera – él le toma la mano y la detiene, enseguida ve que le devuelve la mirada, un poco inquieta - ¿Hay algo que te moleste de mí? ¿He hecho algo malo? Quiero saberlo por favor. No quiero que te vayas… que te vayas así.

- No sé a qué se refiere – ella se fuerza a sostenerle la mirada, y aprieta las mandíbulas porque no quiere descubrirse ante él, pero ya lo ha hecho inconscientemente, al quedarse mirando el rostro de Tsuna – pero no estará bien que me quede aquí por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué… podría pasar… si lo haces? – se aventuró, tentado a apretar su mano un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Lo sabe usted?

- No.

- …

- Pero quiero que te quedes – susurra confesando. Sus ojos ruegan tras esas pupilas castañas, demandantes y condescendientes.

Sin querer, aprieta su mano suavemente, y ella siente que no puede más.

Lo sorprende acercándose, aprovechando que ha bajado la guardia para llegar a su rostro, a los labios que ha pasado un rato contemplando con deseo y devoción. Sigue quieta, deja que le acaricie la superficie de estos, y que finalmente, se atreva a besarlos como si hubiese esperado una eternidad para ello. Su contacto es suave, su boca es cálida y dulce al moverse, su sensación la llena de afuera hacia dentro, y recorre sus entrañas como el viento arrendando las nubes. Cierra los ojos, sabe que ya nada puede hacer, es lo que necesita, es lo que quiere. Lo permite. Le corresponde.

Se siente realizado con su respuesta, y su primer instinto es no desaprovecharla, en otra ocasión se lo pensaría, iría con más calma, pero no había tiempo para ello, mañana sería el día. Y él demandaba su calor, para llevárselo consigo a su descanso indefinido.

Deja que la abrace, que la acomode en su cuerpo llenándola de su calor. Envolviéndose por su olor. Tsuna baja por su cuello saboreándolo suavemente, de forma tan deliciosa para Lal que le impide resistirse a corresponder con suaves suspiros. Solo se deja, respondiendo involuntariamente a sus acciones, ya su piel se ha vuelto sensible a su tacto, y se siente revivir desde lo más remoto, como si despertara de un sueño criogénico.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se sintió tan llena de un hombre.

Empezó a responderle, apegándose con algo de timidez al inicio. La recibió con un beso más fogoso, en el cual ambos se dejaron hacer, disfrutando del mero placer que se daban en mutuo, llenándose de húmedas caricias y juegos de lengua.

Le arrancó la ropa, en un instante ya era toda de él, y podía venerar sus atributos sin censura alguna. Recorrió sus piernas, sus muslos, su vientre. Lamió su ombligo y ascendió por sus caderas. Depositó el rostro entre sus pechos y les dio el trato más dulce y delicioso, entre tiernas caricias y leve mordidas que electrificaron cada poro de su ser.

La mayor parte del tiempo tenía los párpados cerrados, pero cuando entró en ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y encontrarse con sus ojos, que la adoraban. Era ese extraño sentimiento, lo que doblegaba su voluntad y le hacía sentirse llena, infinita. Como puertas que se abren al cielo para cabalgarlo eternamente. Sus movimientos más pronto que tarde la hicieron pedir más, como las cenizas que reviven para arder nuevamente, y el cuerpo de Tsuna contra su piel ardía bañado en sudor entremezclado con el suyo.

Caricias, besos entrecortados, dulces melodías de placer.

La fresca primavera se volvía un ardiente verano.

Cuando él se hizo más profundo, y solo escuchaba el eco de sus gemidos, Tsuna le susurraba al oído palabras en italiano y en japonés. Le expresaba su dicha, el motivo de ella, y lo mucho que la amaba en ese momento. Aunque Lal nada dijese, incapaz incluso de ordenar sus propios sentimientos, todo lo que quería era entregarse, ser libre, vivir. Revivir.

Él se vino primero, y le siguió ella cuando nuevamente se besaban con dulce clamor demandante.

La luz se apagó para cuando yacieron, uno junto al otro, curiosamente separados a lo largo de la sábana. Estiró su mano hacia la de ella y la tomó, enredando sus dedos en esta. Tsuna sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos de la misma manera, que quizás había sido un desgraciado al haber seducido a Lal aprovechándose de su dolor y breve confusión, y que más había podido su desesperación de tenerla que todas sus consideraciones y su buena fe de protegerla. En parte, se sentía como un criminal.

Pero ella no decía nada, no le miraba con desprecio ni con dolor. Quería saber lo que pensaba ahora, aunque temiese preguntárselo.

- ¿Puedo acercarme? – preguntó apenas audiblemente. Tsuna parpadeó sorprendido y algo sonrojado. La visión de ella cubierta por las blancas sábanas de seda casi transparente robó su aliento y su capacidad de resolución por unos instantes.

- Cl-claro… - tartamudeó, temiendo a su respuesta, esperando alguna terrible bofetada o algo peor. Lo miró tranquilamente y se acercó, sin apartar su mano de la suya, se acurrucó en su pecho como desde hace mucho estuvo tentada, fue recibida por los brazos de Tsuna y su acogedora calidez. Sin darse cuenta se durmió, aún sin saber porqué había ocurrido todo aquello.

---

El verano llega, y él se ha ido.

Dejando como herencia a su yo de quince años, más ingenuo que él, con la mirada aún más bondadosa, carente de esa seguridad que antes le había abrumado. Temeroso, pero con el mismo instinto protector que conocía bien.

Cuando él le mostró su resolución, se había propuesto sacar a relucir al Tsuna de veinticuatro años que conocía. Cuando los resultados arrojados no eran los que esperaba, lo entregó a las manos de Hibari Kyouya con la determinación de volverlo más fuerte, e inconscientemente, por ver de nuevo al Décimo Vongola que había conocido. Cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi sacó a relucir los X Gloves versión Vongola Ring, volvió a entrenarlo para dominar la nueva arma.

Y cuando por las noches, culminaba el entrenamiento, la atacaban el dolor y la culpa. Extrañaba a Colonnello, y era consiente de eso. Pero lo que lo hacía peor, era la otra parte de su corazón que estaba determinada a traer a ese hombre que la confundía, a ese que la llenaba y le hacia sentir completa. La cinta se cortaba al recordar la última primavera, porque todavía no es capaz de admitir que en esa noche había sido _suya_.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces en el suelo, Sawada!? – lo toma e inicia la rutina con una lluvia de abanicos que repiquetean en las mejillas del pequeño Tsuna, mientras este gime aturdido por el dolor.

Han entrenado toda la tarde sin descanso, el chico no puede más. Decide que lo mejor es que descanse ya que si no va a llevar su ritmo que ni lo intente. Suspira pesadamente y se lo echa en la espalda, porque Tsuna está inconsciente y todo su cuerpo le duele horriblemente, tomaba trabajo acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder, a su nuevo peso.

Mientras lo lleva a la enfermería, siente su respiración acompasada, acomodada en su cuello produciéndole cosquillas en la piel de este. De alguna manera él no para de acurrucarse en su espalda y eso le inquieta, preguntándose que rayos estará soñando.

Dentro de la enfermería, Giannini le informa que ha habido un accidente y no puede ser usada hasta que él desinfecte toda el área. Lal lanza una blasfemia y se retira furibunda con el niño a cuestas, que no deja de aferrársele insistentemente, de reojo nota como los labios del pequeño, aniñados aún por el tránsito de la adolescencia, rozan la parte descubierta de su cuello inocentemente. No puede evitar sonrojarse y recordar cuando _su versión adulta lo hacía y…_

Entra en su alcoba, porque no hay otro cuarto cercano donde pueda llevarlo, los otros guardianes están entrenando y tienen sus habitaciones cerradas. Lo tiende en su cama pero le cuesta zafarse de él, ya que tiene los dedos clavados en la tela de su blusa. Haciendo fuerza logró quitárselo, pero su prenda quedó rota en la parte de los hombros, descubriendo un poco de su pecho. Ahora tendría que remendar esa y conseguir un repuesto. Lo fulminaba con la mirada, esperaba a que se despertara para romperle los mofletes. Pero no lo hizo.

El castaño, acostado en la cama, de lado, aferraba la tela arrancada mientras se estremecía en sueños. Lal arqueó una ceja preguntándose que le sucedía, hasta que se fijó en una furtiva lágrima cruzándole la mejilla, sollozaba un poco pero no decía nada entendible. Lo contempló un poco conmovida, sin demostrarlo por fuera. Resolvió taparlo con una frazada y que durmiese allí hasta que recuperase el sentido, pero en cuanto se acercó, fue como si Tsuna hubiese sentido su presencia y rodeó su cintura en un abrazo, apretando los nudillos en la tela nuevamente para no soltarse.

Lal se quedó inmóvil con esa acción, sonrojada le latía el corazón como en aquella vez, cuando _él también se hizo posesivo con ella durante el acto sexual._ Quiso apartarlo, pero de hacerlo lo despertaría y no quería eso. Deseaba que durmiese, que le mostrara la paz al mirarlo, esa que había llenado sus días grises en primavera. Suspiró silenciosamente y se arropó también, dejando a Tsuna acurrucarse entre sus pechos, y se veía bastante cómodo así. No le importaba, solo quería mantenerlo así, cerca de ella, que no se fuera de su lado otra vez.

Pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos del chico, desprendían el mismo aroma que recordaba y se permitió deleitarse con ellos, moviéndose cuidadosamente. Le dolía su posición, sentía pena de sí misma al cometer dos veces el mismo error, enamorándose de otro alumno. Pero con Tsunayoshi había sido diferente a Colonnello, Tsuna había aparecido cuando ya nada tenía que perder.

Se permitió un pecado más, solo uno. Bajó al rostro del niño y sonrió al ver sus labios entreabiertos, justo como si la invitara a poseerlos, a degustarlos como lo había hecho antes. Eran suyos, así lo sentía mientras los besaba con suavidad, con mucho cuidado de que este no lo notara y se despertara por ello. Se separó de este y escuchó una sola palabra provenientes de la boca de Tsuna.

- Lal… - murmuró en sueños, como un suave ronroneo gatuno, era esa la manera en la que él pronunció su nombre, _con aquellas palabras bilingües, en aquel momento_.

Hasta ese día, el recuerdo de esa noche no le había dolido tanto.

Y tendría que llevarlo hasta el fin de sus días.

También se quedó dormida junto a él. Como en el último día de primavera.

---------

La vida es injusta, ella lo sabe.

Nadie recuerda nada sobre Millefiore, ni Colonnello ni los demás arcobalenos, ni los guardianes Vongola.

Hubiese deseado también no recordar nada, de esa manera, no le dolería mirar a Colonnello a los ojos.

No le dolería mirarlo a él, con la chica que le gustaba.

Su corazón no estaba partido en dos como antes había creído, su corazón tenía un dueño, uno que sí la había resguardado del frío y del abismo donde pretendía ahogarse.

Y que ahora, no le pertenecía.

Ella desaparece de sus vidas, y el último día de primavera, ellos se reencuentran en el jardín donde una vez él se le confesó.

En el ciclo de estaciones, es en la primavera donde vuelve a nacer su amor.

* * *

Lo siento mucho por el Crazy Prince si esperaba un Lemon Stricke Shottacon, aún no llego al borde de mis delirios para rebajar a Lal a ser más pedófila de lo que ya la he puesto. La pobre me demandará un día de estos xD.

Agradecimientos a: Sui por apoyarme. El crack dominará el mundo *-* y a J, por traumante (¿?)

Besos, abrazos, mordidas hasta la muerte, y mucho amor ~~

Bye bee

**.- The rise of Clown -.**

**Kiri was here.**


End file.
